Trapped
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Jacob is lured into the woods by a phone call from Edward Cullen. Now trapped in hell Jacob learns that he has given away his trust too easily to people who have lead him down this dark path. Slash Edward/Jacob Warning for RAPE! Don't like it, don't read!
1. The Set Up

**Summary: **Jacob is lured into the woods by a phone call from Edward Cullen. Now trapped in hell with a group of vampires Jacob learns that he has given away his trust too easily to people who have lead him down this dark, twisted path. Slash/Smut Edward/Jacob and a few other pairings.

**A/N: **This story deals with **RAPE** and has strong language and violence. READER BEWARE! If you have a problem with this theme then please do not read it!

**Trapped**

My vision is fuzzy and the room seems to be moving as I open my eyes. There's no telling how long I've been out but it was obvious that I was no longer in the woods. Instead I was in a bedroom that was unfamiliar to me with a collar around my neck that was attached to a retractable thick black cord. Every time I tried to go forward it tightened, choking me. Anger and rage filled me as a certain stench hung in the air causing bile to rise up and down in my throat.

It was vampire.

More importantly it was Edward Cullen.

Fucker.

Why was I here?

What did he want with me?

I remember meeting him in the woods. He wanted to talk about Bella, at least that's what he had said over the phone earlier that day. But when I got there he was no where to be found, I couldn't see him, but I could sure as hell smell him.

"Come on leech, I don't have all day." I called out wanting to get this meeting over with.

Shortly after I spoke there was a blur that flew right past me. At first I thought that I was losing my fucking mind but then it happened again.

"Stop playing games Cullen. Tell me what the hell you want."

My impatience was growing more and more by the second. I was about to turn around and leave when something slammed hard into the back of my head. I tried to shake it off but the blow had done it's intended damage. All I could see was an unfocused mirage of my moral enemy as he hovered above me with a twisted grin on his face.

"Good night puppy," he cooed "I hope you sleep well because I have lots of fun things in store for you."

I wanted to rip his head off his shoulders right then and there but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. They closed on their own, engulfing me in pitch blackness.

Until now.

I was panicking.

This was fucking unreal.

Before our meeting I hadn't seen him in weeks. I wasn't even speaking to Bella any more and from what I've heard from my dad, she wasn't speaking to him either and was back in Florida, living with her mother.

My mind was racing with so many different images. Would he kill me? Would his family break with years of vegetarianism to feed off of me? I didn't know what he had planned for me and truth be told I didn't want to know.

"Now why would I want to kill you shifter when there are so many other uses for you?"

Shit.

I didn't even notice that he was in the room with me until now. Had he been here the whole time?

"Yes I have and I have to say that you have quite the imagination. I saw all of the things that you thought that I was going to do to you," he said stepping closer. "They weren't even close."

I tried to push away the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. The look in his eyes was forcing me to back up as he invaded my personal space. Suddenly I could no longer breathe, scared that if I made one single move that he would pounce on me. Normally, I would have been able to take him but I was trapped with this collar around my neck and this cord that allowed me to move only but so far.

This was my worse nightmare come to life.

Trapped in a house full of bloodsuckers with no way out.

He was on the bed next to me now and as he placed a hand on my chest I felt the coldness of his touch on my…bare skin?

What the fuck?

What happened to my clothes?

I know that I didn't shift while I was unconscious and I was certain that I met him in my human form, fully clothed.

His laughter reached my ears and I cringed.

"What's the matter puppy, nervous? Don't be, I have lots of experience with these kinds of things. I would say that I'll be gentle with you but we both know that I would be lying."

His twisted smile made me feel dirty as I tried to move further away from him, the coldness of the headboard pressed hard against my back.

I was in trouble.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He looked my body over before placing a knee on either side of my thighs. He was kissing my neck and grabbing my hair that I had allowed to grow long again. He pulled it roughly as I brought my hands up to push him away.

It didn't work.

His body was as hard as stone, unmoving, relentless and stronger then what it appeared to be.

I wanted to cry. Yeah I can admit it. Me Jacob Black, born alpha, wanted to cry his eyes out because he was being molested by a vampire. A vampire who probably wouldn't stop until he did something that I didn't even want to think about.

This was so fucked up.

I didn't want this. I just wanted to go home. If he was trying to scare the shit out of me then it was working. He had gotten what he wanted. Now all I wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible.

Before I knew what was happening his lips were on my mine, kissing roughly, his tongue pushing at them to open. When I wouldn't obey his command he bit my lip until I whimpered in pain, just the opening that he needed.

I could taste the blood as he assaulted me. His hands were all over my upper body, tears slid down my cheeks as humiliation set in.

I never felt so disgusted in my life and I knew that this was just the beginning.

He removed himself from me and I was relieved, praying that this wouldn't go any further.

"Edward please just let me go. I wouldn't tell anyone about this. I promise."

I know that I sounded like a weak bitch but I couldn't help it. I wanted to get away from here.

I would do anything just to get away.

"Anything?" He question my unspoken words as he smiled at me with his hands in my hair, licking his lips, preying on me like the predator that he was.

"Yes." I replied. My voice was low and softer than normal.

I just wanted this whole thing to be over with.

"Ok then," he said standing up and quickly discarding his clothes.

I look away in shock.

He was serious about this.

Panic consumed me as he stepped closer. I didn't want him to touch me like that. Hell, I didn't want him to touch me at all.

I balled up my fist and threw all the weight that I could into my punch, connecting with his midsection.

My jaw dropped when he didn't even flinch. He didn't even lean back on his heels. It was amazing.

He felt nothing at all and my heart leapt into my throat.

Holy shit.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that I had pushed him too far.

Before my mind could register what was going on I felt the blow to my middle in the exact same place that I had just struck him.

It knocked the wind right out of me. I suddenly felt the need for air that somehow managed to elude me every time my lungs attempted to expand. I tried a few more times before it finally had it's desired effect. I was sucking in as much air as I could. It felt as if I had been under water for hours and I was just rising back up to the surface.

Damn he was strong as he grabbed a hand full of my hair, tugging at it until my head snapped back and I was looking up at him.

"Oh Jakey. My poor stupid little mutt. You see I was just going to make you suck my dick for a while before I took my time fucking you. I was going to lube you up first, so that it didn't hurt you too badly but now you've managed to piss me off. Any kindness that I would have shown you is gone."

He then leaned in dangerously close, so close that our noses touched as he looked into my eyes. He was hissing at me, his look held disappointment as well as excitement.

"As I am ripping that tight little asshole of yours to shreds please remember this. You brought it all on yourself."

It happened so quickly that it almost seemed like a dream.

I was on my stomach with Edward between my legs. Handcuffs that I didn't even knew he had found themselves wrapped around my wrist, my arms twisted behind my back.

Cold air connected with my skin as my cheeks were pulled apart.

I shivered.

The tip of his cock was at my entrance and I preyed that it would be over quickly.

My thoughts screamed almost as loudly as I did when he pushed his way inside me. It was brutal, angonizing and rough but most of all, it hurt like hell.

I was hysterical now. Tears blanketed my face and the pillow in front of me as Edward rammed in and out of me. I was dry and my skin was burning, the friction was enough to start a fire and God knows that it damn sure felt as if I would burst into flames at any second.

Why was this happening to me?

What had I done to deserve this?

Why would he even want to do this to me?

"Why wouldn't I?" He spoke into my ear as he leaned over me.

It was really fucked up that I was grateful for the closeness. At least that way his thrust wouldn't be as fast and the pain slightly lessened.

"Your body is like a perfect sculpture. Your scent is like cocaine, addictive and maddening. This is how it was always meant to be Jacob. You and me here in this moment. Did you really believe that Bella was your friend?" He moan into my ear before a cruel laugh escaped his lips.

"You silly puppy. She was paid to be your friend. I paid her to bring you to me, Charlie too. She wasn't even his daughter Jacob. The real Bella is still in Arizona with her mother."

His laughter grew as he pushed my head back into the pillow and continued his brutal assault on my ass with the occasional slap on my thigh. His hands gripped my hips so tightly that it was sure to leave a mark.

I cried harder.

I didn't want to believe that my father would be friends with someone that would set me up to get hurt so badly.

I had never done anything wrong to Charlie Swan. Why would he do this to me? And that girl, the one who pretended to be Bella, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of life would lead her to do such a thing for money.

Even more forceful movements broke me from my thoughts. I could only focus on the pain now, unyielding pain that was attacking my body. I pushed myself back into him, giving myself over to the vampire, trying to bring this whole thing to an end and get him off sooner.

"Umm, does my puppy like it? Oh no, he thinks that he has a good idea. Thinking that if he moves his ass well enough that I'll be done with him quickly. Well I'm a vampire sweetheart, I can go for hours and with a nice little whimpering bitch like you, I just might."

I scream into the pillow still not believing that I was being raped by my enemy.

Angry, hurting and on the verge of passing out from the pain.

Suddenly a small gust of wind alerts me to the presence of someone else. I look over my shoulder and I see Carlisle walking into the room with someone else behind him that I couldn't see.

Thank God.

He was a good vampire, he would put an end to his sons insanity, he would save me.

He stood at the edge of the bed, just looking down at me. My eyes pleaded with him to help me, to do something.

He only stared.

Reaching down he pulled the lose damp strings of hair from my face as his fucking bastard son continued to have his way with me.

He kneeled down on the side of the bed, hands caressing my face, arms and back. He had the appearance of a concerned father but yet the eyes of a monster who was waiting.

Maybe to take his turn behind me.

I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to look at him any more. I tried desperately to pretend as if I were back home but as if sensing my attempt to disconnect Edward withdrew and slammed into me so hard my head knocked against the headboard.

I gasped in pain and shock at the sudden impact, giving Carlisle easy access to my mouth. He jammed his tongue down my throat, his mouth tasting sweeter than his sons as his fingers danced in my hair.

I wanted to die.

A familiar voice from the hallway grabbed my attention as Carlisle released me and walked back over to the door.

"So are you going to keep him? Billy needs the money before he takes off and he wants to know if he should have Jacobs shit sent here or not."

It was Sam.

My fucking alpha was here while I was being raped and he did nothing and continues to do nothing as Edward keeps going. Worse then that my own father was abandoning me and damning me to a life as a sex slave for a clan of vampires.

"Edward?" Questioned Carlisle.

"Yes. Pay him and get out. I'll let you, Emmett and Jasper know when I'm done and don't worry, I'll clean him up for you."

This could not be happening.

I wanted to kill everyone involved.

I had never hurt anyone a day in my life! Why did God hate me so much?

I hear the door close and my heart sinks.

Nails scratch down my back, shredding my skin and my tired, aching body can't take any more as I begin to pass out.

Escaping the darkness was not an option.

So I let it take me and give me peace if only for a little while…


	2. One Night In Jacob

**Summary: **Jacob is lured into the woods by a phone call from Edward Cullen. Now trapped in hell with a group of vampires Jacob learns that he has given away his trust to easily to people who have lead him down this dark, twisted path. Slash/Smut Edward/Jacob and a few other pairings.

**A/N: **This story deals with **RAPE** and has strong language and violence. READER BEWARE! If you have a problem with this theme then please do not read it!

**Trapped**

When I awoke for the third time that day I wasn't surprised to see that I had company. He was so big and intimidating that I almost passed out again just knowing that he was going to hurt me.

I shivered at the thought.

He smiled at me and brushed the now wet hair from my face. After Edward and Carlisle were done with me I was put in the shower, or rather tied to one as the younger of the two bathed me.

It was humiliating and he knew it. Smiling at me and laughing at my pain as he scrubbed my body roughly. He allowed his hands to linger over certain areas as he cleaned them, informing me that he would be back to take me again soon.

Apparently I was too good to stay away from.

They also took a moment to tell me why I wasn't able to shift. There was a drug in my system that kept that part of me dormant and this very same drug, was laced into the collar that was around my neck to make certain that I wasn't able to escape. The doctor then gave me a sedative and I prayed that they wouldn't touch me again, at least not for a while.

Sadly, this was not the case.

I'm awake again with a dark haired male bending down trying to kiss me and I turn my face away from him, my body ached all over and I was still in a state of shock from the treatment that I had been receiving. I wasn't ready to take any more.

I can say with all certainty that I have never been hit so hard before in all my life. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as a pained gasp escaped me when his fist connected with the already sore flesh, his angry voice screaming at me.

"Don't do that again mutt! Or I will fucking beat you senseless! Do you understand me?"

He hit me again and I screamed through my already sore throat. His heavy body was on top of mine, making it almost impossible to breathe as I nod my head in understanding.

"Good boy," he said before moving to kiss me once more this time I didn't move.

A part of me still wanted to believe that this wasn't happening. I wanted to believe that I was stuck in some really fucked up never ending dream and that my father, Sam, Charlie and fake Bella were not in on some plot to hurt me.

Those thoughts immediately fled my mind as I felt his erection against my thigh. It took all that I had not to vomit. I was still in pain from the last two men. I couldn't imagine this big massive wall of muscle slamming into me.

Within a flash he had pushed himself off of me and discarded his white Nike sweat suite revealing what I already knew was there. A perfectly chiseled body that made my own frame pale in comparison. He had an eight pack, strong legs and arms that looked like they could crush anything.

I didn't know that I was staring at him until I heard his remark.

"So puppy, do you like what you see?"

He ran a hand slowly down his body as I turned away to look out of the window.

It was raining now, the sound of thunder crackled loudly as thin strips of lighting decorated the sky. Water was pouring down nosily against the earth and I would've given anything to be standing outside in the mist of the ciaos.

I always loved the rain.

A hand on my thigh snapped me out of my thoughts as Emmett leaned over me and began kissing my chest. I turn my attention back to the rain as he flicked his tongue over my nipple sending something through me that I hated myself for. I wanted to cruse him as he shifted his attention to the other side doing that thing again with his tongue before giving me a kiss on the lips.

He brought his head up to look me in the eyes. His grin was wicked and I had no idea what he was about to do next.

I watched him as he licked his way down my body stopping in between my legs.

He took me into his hands and began pumping up and down my shaft.

I was shocked and angry that my body was responding.

I didn't want this, God knows I didn't, but I was so sensitive down there that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself from growing to full length.

"Impressive." He said once again looking me in the eyes without stopping his movements.

"Please stop." I begged.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Sorry but I can't do that sexy. I have to know what you taste like." He purred.

My eyes widened and my stomach became unsettled as he moved his lips towards my cock.

"Don't worry baby, you're going to love this."

Without another word he took me in, my lips holding back a moan.

I wasn't expecting this to happen and I hated myself for it.

Why was my body betraying me like this?

My cock was twitching as Emmett continued to blow me, my mind reeling from the intense amount of pleasure that it was being given.

Damn it, why couldn't he have treated me like the rest? I could have dealt with the pain, but this?

This was wrong, this I should be ashamed of myself for.

And I was.

Why did he have to keep going?

He was bring me so close. My body and mind were at war with each other, one accepting the sensation the other was condemning it and damning me to hell for being so fucking weak.

I could feel it rising within my core. I was almost there. This fucking vampire was about to make me cum against my will.

My body shook, my hands ached to take his head into my hands and push him down further as the hot liquid poured from my body and down the vampires throat.

Shit that was amazing.

After swallowing my seed Emmett looked up at me with his twisted smile.

I wanted to spit in his face for making me feel so dirty and ashamed of myself.

"I told you that you would love it. Now it's time to return the favor you cute little bitch."

I opened my mouth to tell him to go to hell when he placed a knee on either side of my head and shoved his huge, stiffened dick into my mouth, filling the entire space.

He slid in and out of me as I tried my best to breathe only through my nose. I could already taste the pre cum and it tasted like honey. I found it ironic that such a lovely taste could come from such a vile creature.

I tried to move my head, to remove him from me only to have my hair pulled roughly as a warning. The second time I tried sharp nails scrapped down the left side of my body, the vampire hissing at me.

I closed my eyes and prayed that it would be over soon as his thrust became more urgent, his moans loud and filled with a pleasure that I didn't want to give him.

God how I wanted to die. I wanted to fucking kill them all for hurting me, for ruining my life.

"Oh shit, you're so fucking good at this Jake." He grunted, his hands pulling my hair so tightly that I thought my scalp was going to come off.

A few seconds later he was flipping me over onto my side with his chest pressed up against my back. He then placed one of my legs over his thighs as he pushed inside of me. I was glad that he used lubricant but the pain was still very much there.

I grunted in pain as his hands caressed my thigh. He planted kisses along my neck before nibbling and sucking on it to the point where I knew that it would leave marks.

I simply closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. I needed this to stop and I wanted more of the sedative that Dr. Cullen had given me before. I didn't want to feel any more. I just wanted to sleep, my body needed to sleep and so did my mind.

However Emmett was displeased with my lack of enthusiasm.

"What's the matter baby? Don't you like it? You've already cum for me once, let's see if we can do it again."

I held my breathe and my heart skipped a beat as the man's skilled hands once again found it's way to my cock.

He was doing it to me again.

I became hard in his grip.

Tears flooded my vision and I couldn't help but sob. It was one mixed with shame and a forced pleasure.

That's when I saw him.

He was sitting on the other side of the room watching us.

He looked angry and maybe a little…jealous.

I don't know what made me look back over my shoulder at the man taking advantage of me but I did and I saw the twisted smile on his face but it wasn't me he was looking at.

He was looking at our spectator.

He was looking at Edward.

The broody vamp was burning a hole through his brother and if looks could kill Emmett would be a huge pile of dust right now.

He then picked up the pace, stroking me in time with his thrust. Soon the pain in my ass was secondary to the workout that my cock was receiving.

I was panting now and leaning back into him as I could hear hissing sounds not only coming from Emmett but Edward as well.

Before I knew it my release was all over my stomach and Emmett's hand. He wasn't far behind as he shot his load deep inside me.

I was horrified, burying my face in the pillow so that I didn't have to look at either one of them. I hated them for doing this to me. I wished that they would kill me already and put me out of my misery.

I was alone in their fucked up world, one that only looked as if it were going to get a whole lot worse as the days sprang ahead.

"What?" I heard Emmett question.

"You know what," came a voice that I instantly recognized as Edwards. "You were just supposed to fuck him, not practically make love to him."

"Oh is little Edward upset because I made his little pet cum when he couldn't? Stop being suck a fucking girl bro. We all know the rules. He is yours and yours only after tonight and because Jasper is stuck up Alice's ass, you don't have to worry about anyone else touching your precious Jacob."

"Good because if any of you do I'll be forced to do something that I'd rather not. Now get the fuck out of MY room."

I felt the weight shift as Emmett left the bed and eventually the room.

Leaving me alone with Edward.

Before I could register what was going on I was being dragged to my feet and the cord was released from my collar.

I once again found myself in the shower being scrubbed down with boiling hot water. I screamed in discomfort as Edward yelled at me, calling me names and asking me how I could allow Emmett to make me feel that way when he was supposed to be the one.

Once we were back in the room he chained me to the dresser as he changed the bed sheets. My skin was still burning but my inner wolf was helping me to heal.

I was back on the cool sheets in an instant and was extremely grateful when Carlisle came in with a needle full of my "sleep aid". Once the man was gone Edward laid down beside me before pulling me roughly into him, slamming my head against his chest.

"Just please tell me why." I begged.

I could see his honey colored eyes looking down at me. His hand finding it's way into my hair as he laughed.

I never did get a response.


	3. Surprises

**Summary: **Jacob is lured into the woods by a phone call from Edward Cullen. Now trapped in hell with a group of vampires Jacob learns that he has given away his trust to easily to people who have lead him down this dark, twisted path. Slash/Smut Edward/Jacob and a few other pairings.

**A/N: **This story deals with **RAPE** and has strong language and violence. READER BEWARE! If you have a problem with this theme then please do not read it!

**Trapped**

This was going to be our special evening.

A week without Edward hurting me or touching me has led us here, to this night. There were candles everywhere, rose petals on the bed, on the floor and covering the bubbles inside the bath that he had drawn for us. It was such a wonderful and romantic scene.

Too bad that it's so fucked up and I was a prisoner being held against my will.

Although I was grateful to him for not raping or beating me for a full week, I was still on edge and angry about my current situation. It's been four long weeks since my first night here. I've been given small freedoms and privileges since then. In a sick way I'm happy to have the illusion of normalcy.

I was allowed to walk around the house as long as I had my collar on. I watched movies with the Cullen's on "family movie night" with Edward's arms wrapped firmly around me, showing everyone that I belonged to him. Something that he wasn't above saying whenever anyone had certain thoughts of me. I also sat with him as he played the piano. When I showed some interest, he decided to give me lessons to pass my time. One day he had even brought me home a stack of motorcycle and car magazines, saying that he wanted me to feel comfortable in my new home. I got to eat whatever I wanted for dinner and ate at the kitchen table with Alice and Esme keeping me company. For just a few minutes I was able to pretend that everything was alright.

Edward seemed like a loving boyfriend and it almost felt as if I had a family again.

Almost.

Now I was sitting in a chair in "our" room waiting for him to come and get me. I didn't understand what was so special about tonight that he had to do all of this romantic crap. I have given him what he wanted by…doing what Emmett had done to me for him but some how that wasn't enough.

He wanted something more.

Maybe my love? But he wasn't going to get it and he had to know that. Maybe to keep my sanity I would learn to deal with being here and accept the fact that I was his lover but I would never give him my heart.

Never.

"Why do you have to fight this Jacob?" Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts as kneeled down in front of me, taking hold of my hand.

"You took me from my home Edward. You raped me and beat me for weeks. How the hell did you think I was going to feel about you?"

He looks down at the ground for a second, lost in thought before looking back at me.

"I took you away from people who didn't love you, who didn't deserve you. Did you see what little it took for them to throw you away like trash? And for what? Money? To save a bankrupt reservation?"

The vampire laughed coldly and I shivered now realizing that they sold me out to save their own way of life. But that couldn't be the only reason. Could it?

It was possible but it hurt too much for me to even consider it.

"No, you did something to them. It was some kind of mind control, it had to be."

I swallow hard, fighting the burning sensation in my nose and the watering in my yes. I wasn't going to cry. I wouldn't. I've shed enough tears over the past four weeks to fill a river. I was done crying but the hurt was still there and it would be for a long time to come.

"I did nothing of the sort and you know it Jacob. All I did was promise them money, more than they would see in their life times and they gave you up just like that. It's sad really. You see, I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world. Nothing could possibly mean more to me than you do. I mean, don't you feel it? Don't you feel how perfect we are for each other?"

I look at him, unable to speak for a moment.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Did he actually believe the things that he was saying?

"Yes I do because it's the truth. You may not see it now, but you will, in time."

"I doubt that Edward. If I was so important to you and you just had to have me so fucking much then why didn't you just approach me and tell me all of this instead of kidnapping me and forcing yourself on me? You had to know that those things would make me hate you, not love you."

He gave me a look which suggested that I already knew the answer to my own question.

"You wouldn't have me and you know it Jake. You're disgusted by me, by what I am and you already had years of hatred built up inside you. There wouldn't have been enough words in the English dictionary to convince you to give me a chance, let alone love me. This was the only way."

He stood up and kissed me on the cheek before pulling me up.

"Come now. I have a surprise for you."

I followed him as he walked into the bathroom. I stood in the door way as I surveyed the room. It was very nicely decorated with flowers, candles and even more rose pedals. My attention shifts as Edward turns on some light soothing music. I knew what was going to take place soon. I sighed as he moved to stand behind me. I raise my arms to allow him to take off my shirt. I didn't want this but if I played along then maybe he would be gentle with me tonight.

He removes my collar and excitement washes over me. Maybe I could phase.

"Don't even think about it Jacob. You'll only hurt yourself. Besides, you would have to drink a hell of a lot of water and be out of the collar for twenty four hours before the drug will be out of your system. So no phasing for you lover."

I sigh and clench my fist in despair before turning my attention to the outdoors.

There was a big window on the side of the tub and I could see the beauty of the full moon. It's light shinning in was a nice background to the scene inside. I always loved the way it looked. Even when I was alone in my room, miserable over fake Bella's decision to be with Edward. I shake the memory from my head as I step out of my shorts that Edward had pulled down. I waited as he stripped until he was as naked as I was. His pale skin was a stark contrast to mine and looking at him reminded me of vanilla ice cream, cold and silky to the touch and tasted as sweet as his lips did.

It's amazing the things that you notice even when a situation is far from ideal.

Edward smiled at me and I cringed knowing that he had heard my thoughts.

"This doesn't mean that I like you or want you to touch me in any way Edward. So don't even think that you're starting to win me over because you're not. You never will."

"We'll see about that. Now come, I don't want the water to get cold."

I climb three steps before stepping into the Jacuzzi tub. Once I'm settled I lean up for Edward to take his place behind me.

If I didn't hate him so much I could enjoy this. The water was still hot and the smell of the bubble bath along with rose petals sent a wave of calm over me that I hadn't felt in over a month.

It was a good feeling.

I leaned back against a warm chest, the temperature of the water had given Edward's body the illusion of life and I was happy that I didn't have to feel the coldness of his skin for once. I close my eyes as Edward runs his finger tips over my arms and day dream about my life before.

I missed my family and friends even though they were the ones partially responsible for my situation. I still longed for them. Even if the part of them that I loved the most was a lie.

"I know you won't believe what I'm about to say but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry for your pain Jake, but you have to know that I'm not sorry for what I've done."

I say nothing in response to his words. Instead I lean my head back on his shoulder. Suddenly feeling tired. The weight of everything was crashing down around me as I keep my eyes closed and exhale deeply in an effort to forget.

At this I fail.

"I can make the pain go away if you'd like."

My eyes snap open. I turn my head slightly to look up at him.

Was he going to let me go?

Oh God, please let that be the case.

His grip on my arm tightened, his frustration showing through his action.

"I am not letting you go nor will I ever let you go. I was just offering you something that could make you forget for a little while. I just want to help take away your pain. Contrary to what you believe, I do not enjoy seeing you hurting like this."

I'm disappointed but I'm also curious as to what this something was.

"Ok. Whatever it is I'll take it. I just need to escape the sadness for a while."

He kissed my temple, ever so softly and I almost believe that he cares for me.

Almost.

"There is only one condition. You must let go and accept what I am offering without fighting me. Can you do that just this one time?"

Not knowing what else to say I reply with a simple "yes."

I could now feel his lips on my neck as his hand slip under the water, finding my cock. I groan in annoyance, not ready to feel the roughness that was sure to follow.

I was surprised when he started to stroke me ever so slowly and gently. I closed my eyes and lean my head back against his shoulder, following through on my promise to let go and accept what he was offering me.

I could feel my heart rate increasing as I became hard in his hands, the feel of his touch sending jolts of electricity through my body. I didn't even notice when I raised my arm and looped around the back of his neck, my hand gently tugging at his hair.

I should feel ashamed of myself for this action but right now I couldn't find the strength to care. All I knew was that I was forgetting about everything. My mind was blank. All I could feel was Edward and what he was doing to me, how good he was making me feel.

"I'm glad you like this baby. I told you that I could make you feel good."

The huskiness of his voice as he whispered in my ear had stirred something within me, I didn't know what just yet and right now I lacked the mental capacity to elaborate any further.

His thumb grazed the tip of my cock before he slid back down my length. I moaned deeply at the sensation and shook a little as I was caught off guard. The feel of Edward sucking on my neck only intensified my pleasure. His free hand was now teasing my nipples making me melt in his hands in a way I never would have thought was possible. I could feel the heat rising within my core, the build up and Edwards slow but steady pace was killing me, I was so close yet so far. I started bucking into his hand, trying to hint at him to increase his speed which only made him loosen his grip before stopping completely.

I growled in protest before reaching down and placing myself back in his hands, my grip on him tight as I moved us both around my sensitive flesh. I arched my back and was approaching my climax when his teeth sunk into my neck, shocking me, causing me to loosen my grip.

Edward laughed.

"Now that I have your attention. I want you to lean over the side of the tub for me."

Once again keeping true to my promise, I did as Edward commanded resting my head on my forearm. He then leaned over, tilting my head up he kissed me on the lips. I felt his tongue brush over my lips, asking my permission for entrance and I accepted, opening my mouth and inviting him in. His free hand reaching down to touch me once more and I can't control the gasp of welcomed surprise that was muffled in our kiss as it deepened.

After a moment Edward pulls away and takes hold of my hips. I am grateful for the water that will act as a lubricate but I knew that I would only feel pain once he entered me.

"Jacob."

I hear his voice call out to me.

"Please trust me. I am not going to hurt you. I told you that today was special and that I was going to take your pain away. I've never lied about my intentions so just relax. You're going to enjoy this."

Not trusting my own voice I only nodded and braced myself for the pain. I could feel him spreading my cheeks before something that was the opposite of pain beckoned me. It was different but it was wasn't painful and I found myself wanting more of it as his tongue danced around my entrance, pushing in a slight bit to tease me. Certain areas felt better than others as oh's and ah's came out in a hum of delight from my vocal cords.

This was nice.

I was upset when he stopped and his tongue was replaced with the head of his cock. I tightened my grip on the tub and pressed my head a bit harder into my arm.

"Relax handsome. I'm not going to hurt you." Edward's voice was whispering into my ear for a third time almost hypnotizing me. "I want to make you feel good and this is only the beginning."

He then pushed into me a bit more and I felt pain but it was nothing compared to the pain that I had felt a thousand times before at his hands.

I allowed myself to relax a bit and to my surprise his entering me got a little easier. It still hurt but it was now more of a dull ache.

It took a little while as he entered me inch by inch. When he was finally buried deep within me I breathed a sigh of relief. He then slowly withdrew down to the head before returning to the warmth of my hole. I could feel him trying to hold back as he moaned lustfully at the friction. He continued his movements and I liked it more and more as Edward made love to me for the first time.

I didn't know what to make of this. Of him, of my feelings, I just didn't know. It was so confusing. Yes I hated him and what he had put me through for the past month but this was amazing.

Deciding to take what was happening at face value, I allowed myself to lose my senses to the motions of his hips.

Suddenly my body felt as if it were being given a message from deep within. It felt so fucking good that I nearly screamed and when Edward pushed into me again, assaulting the same spot I realized that he had found my prostate.

"Oh God, Edward." I called out without meaning to.

I have never felt so much pleasure from something so wrong in my life. Here I was, his prisoner and forced lover and yet I was pinning away for him, wanting him to bury himself deep within my body and pound into my love button with everything he had.

"Keep going…right there…don't stop." I heard my voice echoing off of the bathroom walls in unison with Edward's moans as my tight hole gripped him with every thrust.

Shit, I didn't even remember opening my mouth in the first place.

He plowed into me a bit harder and his motions were a lot swifter but he wasn't hurting me. He was pushing me over the edge but I was so far removed from pain that I failed to remember the definition of the word.

I was so close and by the sound of Edwards incoherent words, he was too.

He hit my spot once.

Twice.

Three times and that's when I sent my seed spilling into the water beneath me as Edward keep going, hitting me in the same place forcing another orgasm to rip through me, every part of my body going weak. I was so spent that Edward had to hold me at he continued to the point where I was about to black out before he shot his load deep inside me.

He continued to hold me until the two of us stopped trembling. Once the use of my limbs had returned we stepped out of the tub and into the shower where he helped me wash my body and I, despite myself, returned the favor.

Once we were done we wrapped towels around the lower halves of our bodies before Edward took me in his arms.

"I told you that I would take away your pain. You must learn to trust me Jacob."

He then kissed me.

I think it shocked us both that I didn't turn away.

We returned to the bedroom and dressed before Edward placed a blind fold over my eyes.

"What the hell is going on? What are you about to do to me?" I couldn't help but question.

"You'll see."

He then led me out of the room and down the stairs. I knew the house pretty well now so I know that we were heading towards the dinning room. Edward was still standing behind me when we came to a stop. I put my hands out in front of me and gripped one of the dinning room chairs.

I wondered what all of this was about.

I could tell by the scent of the air that all of the Cullen's were in the room.

This made me a bit nervous.

"Are you ready?" Questioned Edward from behind.

"Yeah, I guess."

That's when he took off the blind fold.

I knew that I looked like a fish out of water with my mouth hanging open.

On the table were several wrapped boxes and a cake. There were balloons, a banner that read "Happy Birthday Jacob" and oddly enough, a motorcycle helmet with a set of keys placed on top of it.

"Happy Birthday Jacob." Edward smiled at me.

With everything that had happened over the past several weeks I had completely forgotten about my birthday.

As Edward guided me to the chair, giving Emmett a look of death along the way, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe this could work. Not even my own father had gone through such trouble on any one of my birthdays.

I shake the thought from my head. Maybe I had been away from normal people for far too long and I was starting to lose my mind. But tonight had been decent so I would allow myself to be ok.

If only for tonight.


	4. Trapped

**Summary: **Jacob is lured into the woods by a phone call from Edward Cullen. Now trapped in hell with a group of vampires Jacob learns that he has given away his trust to easily to people who have lead him down this dark, twisted path. Slash/Smut Edward/Jacob and a few other pairings.

**A/N: **This story deals with **RAPE** and has strong language and violence. READER BEWARE! If you have a problem with this theme then please do not read it!

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews guys. This will be the last chapter. I may follow up with a one shot to let you know my vision of Edward and Jacob's future but we shall see. Any how thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Trapped**

**Three months later…**

My days have been filled with a lot of ups and downs since the day of my kidnapping, the day that the people in my world had royally fucked me over. However, I'm doing ok, considering all of the torment that I have been put through and now things have taken a fairly odd turn.

Edward and I have gotten closer. I've opened up to him more and he has done the same in return. I would still rather not have him touch me but if I stay calm and give into what he wants he doesn't hurt me. Sometimes the way he touches me manages to make me feel good, special even. I know that I shouldn't think this way but I can't help it. I'm here with him now and he's a part of me. There is nothing outside of these walls for me, I have no where else to go. Edward was all that I had now, no matter how screwed up it was.

Maybe that was the reason for my obedience and contentment.

It's obvious that I'm not welcomed back at the reservation any more and even if I were, I had no place there, no purpose. Hell, I didn't even have family there any more. I found out that my father had taken his part of the money and got a place near my sister. Edward had shared this information with me and my heart sank. He had actually abandoned me. I felt so sick that I threw up and cried for almost three hours as Edward held me in his arms told me that everything was going to be alright. That I had a new family now, one with him and they would never betray me. I found comfort in this, it's what I hold onto every single day.

I should hate him and his family but I don't. Like I said, they're all I have now and at least that's something.

After all, who wants to be alone?

A month after my birthday I got to ride my motor cycle, with Edward of course, but it felt good to be outside again. I never realized how badly my inner wolf had missed the smell of the earth, the sound of the wind and the brush of a cool breeze against my face. It was amazing. One day we had lunch down by the riverside. When I was done eating I laid down on the blanket, closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the river crashing against the rocks. Edward laid down next to me, placed my head on his chest and played in my hair, something that always managed to put me to sleep.

The smell of him had become familiar to me and something that I welcomed without complaint or repulsion. Funny how quickly things change. I reflect on the days before as I wait for him to come home from a hunting trip. I was happy to have gotten in a workout in the Cullen's fully equipped gym after being restained for so long and now, after a long hot shower, I find myself laying on our bed, looking up at the ceiling, my mind wondering in a million different directions.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts.

"Come in." I shout.

"Hello there handsome. Up for some company?"

I cringe, let out a heavy sigh and turn my head in the direction of the voice.

"What do you want Emmett?"

He smiles at me and I can't help but wonder what lead me to ask such a stupid question.

"Well at first I wanted to check up on you after our little intense work out. You know, just to make sure that I didn't break you. Secondly, I think we both know the other something is that I want. I still remember what you taste like Jacob, so sweet and tempting. It's no wonder why Edward wants to keep you all to himself. You're irrespirable." He says as he licks his lips at me.

An evil smirk spreads across his lips as he shuts the door behind him and walks towards the bed.

I back up on instinct.

Things were going so good with Edward. He was finally over his jealousy of Emmett and was treating me like a human being. He cared for me and I didn't want to lose that, not after everything I've been through. I didn't want to go back to the way things were, the beatings, the rapes were a thing of the past and if Emmett got any closer we were both going to suffer the wrath of Edward.

Whether I wanted him to touch me or not would be irrelevant. When it came to Emmett, Edward's logic went out the window along with his sanity. He hated Emmett for what took place my first night here and although he's gotten over it, he hasn't forgotten about it.

At all.

"You should be less concerned with my fitness level, which is pretty high by the way, and more concerned with what your brother is going to do to you if he gets a whiff of your scent in our bedroom. So please save us both a whole lot of trouble and get out Emmett. Please." I say gripping the towel around my waist.

I really should have put some clothes on.

"Oh come on Jakey. Don't you like me? Didn't you enjoy our first time together?"

I swallow hard. I back up until I made contact with the head board.

"You do mean our first and last time, don't you? And no, actually I didn't. Now please, get the fuck out of my room Emmett. Now!"

The bastard had the nerve to laugh as he approached me. His eyes fixed on my exposed skin, making me tremble beneath the weight of his stare.

"Are you trying to get us both killed? If Edward comes back and sees you in here with me you know that things are going to get real ugly, real fast, and I will suffer more than you so please Emmett, for the last time, get out of here."

He says nothing as he advances on me, straddling my hips. I panic and shove him off roughly as I stand from the bed and head towards the bathroom, hoping to lock myself in until Edward returned home, but Emmett was too quick. Slamming me up against the wall and kissing me forcefully on the lips, I tried hard to fight him off and I manage to move him quite a few times but he kept coming back. My heart was beating a thousand miles per minute as I struggled to keep a firm hold on my towel just as the door flew open, my worst nightmare coming to life.

Emmett looked me in the eyes and smiled before turning to face him.

"Hello brother. Did you enjoy your hunting trip? I know I did."

Within seconds Edward had taken hold of Emmett and threw he clear across the room and out of the window on the other side, not missing a beat as he leaped down after him.

I stood there, frozen, unable to do anything but pray for my own ass.

God please don't let him be angry with me.

He had to know that I wanted nothing to do with Emmett. He just had to.

I could hear arguing from downstairs as Carlisle, Esme and Alice try to break up the fight. I hear Edward's voice give out a clear warning to Emmett and anyone else who was daring enough to try what he had.

I knew that voice. Edward was pissed.

Moments later Edward storms into the room and slams the door shut behind him, breathing heavy and filled with rage. He turns to me, his eyes as black as midnight, his fist clenched in anger and…pain.

Slowly he walks over to me and places his hands on either side of my head. There is less then an inch between us and I'm scared as hell, trapped with no place to go.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Edward I…"

"I TRUSTED YOU! How could you do this to me? Don't you know how much I love you?"

He screams at me and punches the wall behind me.

"I didn't want him to touch me Edward, I swear! I told him to leave and he wouldn't. I would never betray you Edward, ever!"

He stares at me for a moment before kissing me hard on the lips. I don't fight him, right now I wouldn't dare try. I kiss him back, needing him to believe me. I place my hand behind his head and pull him further into me. My lungs are burning as his arms circle around my waist, holding me tight.

Suddenly I was pushed hard against the wall, Edward's right hand connecting with my face so hard that I can taste blood seeping out of the corner of my mouth. It's followed by a punch to the ribs so hard that I heard them snap like a twigs. A knee to my stomach finishes me off, knocking the wind out of me. I slide down the wall and look up at Edward, tears blurring my vision.

Damn it we were doing so good.

Why did this have to happen?

"I'm so sorry Jake. I could taste him on you and I lost my temper. But don't worry love, I'll get Carlisle to take care of you. When you're better I will make it up to you. I promise."

I try to talk but I can't, the pain is too great. Edward leaves me for a moment only to return with his father in tow. They place me on the bed as Carlisle breaks and resets my ribs, the pain paralyzing me as I scream loud enough to reach the next state.

Edward held my hand and I can hear him repeating over and over again how sorry he was and that this will never happen again.

I don't give a shit about anything he's saying.

I hated him and needed him at the same time.

This was beyond crazy.

This was beyond fucked up but I don't care. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright just as he did on the night that I learned of my father's new life.

Carlisle injects me with something that makes me feel as if I were floating. It took my pain away almost instantly and I watched him leave the room as Edward laid next to me, his face sad and guilt ridden.

He places my head on his shoulder and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you so much Jake and I'm so sorry for the pain that I've caused you. We were making such good progress and I just had to fuck it all up but don't worry, it will never happen again. We'll get back on track tomorrow and everything's going to be fine. We'll get though this."

That was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up Edward was sitting on the side of the bed next to me. His face twisted in torment as he looked down at me.

"Edward, what's going on?" I questioned groggily.

My body was still sore but I was able to take deep breaths which was good but the look on Edward's face worried me.

"Being an immortal can have it's advantages. You get to witness so much first hand and it's an experience that no history book in the world can give you. I guess you can say that it's a blessing and a curse." He smiled more to himself than at me as he continued. "Having that special someone to share everything with is one of the most important things about being a vampire. If you have no one you can go insane, just as some humans do when there is no one to share their world with. I've been alone for so long Jacob and when I saw you for the first time I knew that you were the one for me. You're so perfect, you're everything that I've always wanted, everything that I've dreamt of having in my screwed up world. You were going to be the one thing that kept me sane, that kept me from becoming a full on monster. You were to be the one person in the world that gave me a reason to continue being what I am and face another day. I wanted to share everything with you but I don't want this to be a one sided love, I want you to love me, to want me, for me to be the center of your world but I don't want it like this. I never wanted to force you, it just happened that way. My hunger for you, my lust, my desire drove me to depravity and to do things that one should never do to the person that they love."

I don't know what to say as he looks away. I'm shocked to see blood running down his face in the place of tears.

I never knew that vampires cried blood and the sight was scary. I look towards the door and I see three bags packed and ready to go. As I glanced around the room I saw that a lot of my stuff was missing. At that point my heart leapt into my throat.

Was he going to let me go?

I held my breath and waited for him to continue.

"Now it would appear as if I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I hurt you so many times but I won't allow myself to do it any more. I love you too much but it's just enough to let you go."

I couldn't believe this.

I just stared back at him as he looked around the room at anything but me. I could tell that this decision was tarring him apart. He was prepared to live his life without his true mate, without me.

I should have been jumping for joy but somehow I couldn't. I didn't want to see him hurting like this. I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to listen to his strange music without words, I wanted to play the piano by his side I wanted to lay next to him every night for the rest of my life.

He was there for me when everyone else had so easily turned their backs on me. Was he the reason for my pain? Yes, but in the end my own people had wronged me. At least he cared for me, loved me even.

That wasn't such a bad thing.

Was it?

Maybe I was just as crazy as he was or maybe this whole situation had mind fucked me into believing that what I was feeling for him was love and that he was the only person in the whole world that I could count on. The one person that would kiss away my tears whether he was the cause of them or not. The one person that wanted me and loved me enough to stick around.

Suddenly he looked down at me, his face a mixture of happiness and confusion.

I almost forgot that he could read minds.

"Do you really mean that Jacob? Do you want to stay here with me?" His eyes were bright and full of hope.

I take a moment to think about everything. Not sure how to answer him.

My hesitation brought that sad look back to his face. I hated seeing it there. It just seemed so wrong and out of place.

God I'm so damaged.

"I think that I should go. I need a while to figure things out for myself. I need to make sure that I really want this because of me and not because you're all that I have. Do you understand?"

Edward nods in understanding.

"You don't love me and that's ok, you don't have to feel guilty about it at all Jacob. I should never have forced you into this. Just promise me that you'll be happy. No matter where you go or what you do. Can you promise me that?"

I don't understand why but I start to tear up, pain consumes me and I try so hard not cry. I try to gather myself as I look up into his eyes I could see the heartache there. I'm surprised that it's hurting me just as much. I take his hand in mine smile at him.

"I promise Edward. Like I said, I just want a chance to see if this is what I want. You never know I may come back to you one day."

"Yeah, sure you will." He smiled sadly and my heart sinks. "I've packed most of your things. When you get to your destination Alice will send you the rest, including your motor cycle."

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me prompting me to speak up. My voice full of concern.

"Why can't you bring it to me? It would give us a chance to see each other away from here."

He sighs before turning to me.

"Because I won't be here Jake. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is seeing you off before I go. Carlisle has brought you a SUV as a going away gift and he's opened up a bank account for you to make sure that you will always be well taken care of as a gift to me."

"But I don't understand Edward. Where are you going?"

A wave of uneasiness washes over me and I can't shake the feeling that something more is going on.

"Don't worry about me Jacob. I won't come looking for you or try to drag you back into a life of hell with me. You'll be safe. You'll be free."

I raise an eyebrow and tilt my head. Something was horroribly wrong here.

"Edward…"

He puts a finger to my lips to silence me before replacing his finger with his lips.

I lean into the kiss that ends a little sooner then what I would have liked. Edward stands and tosses some clothes my way to put on.

"When you're done getting dressed meet me in the living room." He says without looking at me.

The throbbing pain in my chest returns. I dress quickly as Edward disappears with my bags. I still feel uneasy about the situation but I try to push those thoughts into the back of my mind and bury them. After heading to the bathroom I wash my face, grab my jacket and head downstairs.

Everyone is gathered in the living room looking sad, all except for Rosalie who glares at me. At one point we were friends and now for some reason she hated me.

Was it because I was leaving?

Edward was trying to do the right thing by me and her husband was obessesed with me so wouldn't she be happy that I was leaving?

There had to be more to this than what I was getting from Edward. Maybe once I was settled I would give him a call to find out what was really going on.

The man in question was leaning up against the door with the same crushed look on his face. I wanted to tell him that this was not the end of the world that we would see each other again but Carlisle's voice broke the silence in the room before I could.

"We will miss you Jacob and I'm sorry things had to turn out the way that they did. We went about this the wrong way and I hope that you will be able to forgive us in the future."

I could do nothing but nod my head at his words as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a farewell hug.

Emmett only shook my hand and I couldn't help but notice how his entire demeanor had changed. I could tell that something serious was on his mind and it had little to do with me. He was hurting, just as they all were and I wished that someone would let me in on the big secret.

Alice and Esme were next. Alice slipped something into the pocket of my jacket and gave me a look that told me not to say a word about it and I didn't. Maybe she knew exactly what was going on with Edward and this was her way of letting me know the real deal.

I said good bye to everyone and Edward walked me to my SUV. It was a nice brand new black BMW. I could see a box filled to the top with food, that I was sure Alice and Esme had packed, laying in the front seat.

"Well I guess this is good bye Jake." Edward said looking down at the ground.

"For now." I spoke softly, not trusting myself to speak any louder.

"No forever."

I study him for a second.

"Edward please. I said that I would think it over so stop with the forever talk. You hurt me and kidnapped me and the fact that I would even entertain the thought of talking to you again should tell you something."

He smiles at me in a way that said "I know something you don't know."

I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Listen, I'll call you when I get to a hotel."

His head snapped up for a second.

"No, don't. Call Alice. As I said, I will be going away."

"Going where Edward. You still haven't answered me."

"Some place where I can never hurt you again."

Now I'm getting angry.

"Will you please cut the cryptic crap and tell me exactly what's going on."

He only manages to give me a broken smile before kissing me on the cheek and opening the car door.

"Good bye Jacob."

I say nothing as I slide into the drivers seat and start the engine.

Edward walks backwards towards the edge of the woods before disappearing in a blur.

I drive off and I can see Jasper and Alice in my rear view mirror before they take off after him.

Something about this just wasn't right.

Eight long hours later I'm dead tired and decide to stop at the Days Inn hotel somewhere in California.

The nightmare that had lasted almost five months was over and I was free. Part of me missed Edward and true to my promise I called him, not Alice as he had suggested. The phone went straight to voice mail and something in me panicked. After three more attempts to reach him I dial Alice's number.

She answers on the third ring.

"Hello."

Her voice was low and shaken and there was the sound of an engine revving in the background.

"Alice it's me, Jacob. I just wanted to let you guys know that I made it to a hotel and that I was alright. Umm, do you know where Edward is? He's not answering his phone."

"He's on a plane Jacob."

"Where did he go."

There was a slight pause and it sounded as if she was crying.

"Read my note Jacob and if you care about him, you'll meet me at LAX in half an hour. If not, then don't worry about it and do not feel guilty. I know that you were hurt by him and what he did to you and how he beat and raped you so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't give a shit and chose not to show up but if you have even the slightest bit of love for him, you'll meet me there. I have to go. The choice is yours."

Before I could answer the phone went dead. Frantic I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note, unfolding the paper in order to read it. Shock engulfed me and tears slid down my face as I read each and every single word.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Edward begged me not to tell you this but I love my brother too much to lose him. He felt guilty about everything that he's put you through and has decided that letting you go was for the best. We were all with him on this decision and because of my visions I knew that you would one day return to him and the two of you would build a relationship together on your terms, the way it should have been done to begin with. But Edward didn't see it that way. _

_He felt that I was lying to keep him from doing exactly what I knew that he would do. There is an order Jacob, called the Valturi. They are vampire royalty and they are the officials of our kind. They set the rules for us and we are to follow them or suffer the consequences which almost always result in death. One of our most sacred rules is that we are to never expose ourselves to the world or let humans know of our existence. If we are reckless enough to do so then we are put to death. Edward is going to expose what he truly is to the mortal world by walking into the sun and allowing them to see his skin sparkle in an inhuman way. This is an act of suicide Jake. He loves you so much that he can't live in a world without you. He thinks that you hate him and maybe you do but I am begging you that if you have even the slightest bit of love for him then you need to help me stop him. I know that you have no reason to help me but without you saving him will be impossible. Emmett has even agreed to leave you alone if you can save Edward. He saw how close the two of you were becoming and he feels responsible for this. Please Jacob, you have to help us. I hate to put you in suck a messed up position but please, save my brother. Please._

_Love, Alice._

I let the paper fall to the ground. My head was at war with my heart as I looked between my keys and the door. I had passed the sign for LAX and I knew that I was about twenty minutes from the airport but my feet would not move.

My heart wanted this.

My brain called my heart all kinds of fucked up names.

Should I do this?

Should I save him?

He had hurt me so bad. He had stripped me of my life, my pride, my friends, my family, everything! Maybe I should let him die. Maybe he deserved it. But my heart knew that I would also be damning myself if I let that happen.

Shit why did this have to be so complicated?

It should be simple. Let the bastard die and take his hold on me to the grave with him.

But it wasn't that simple.

It wasn't that easy.

A part of me had grown to care for him. A part of me needed him in order to understand more about myself.

Why was this happening to me?

Why did I have to care about my rapist?

How fucking sick was I?

I stood from the bed and put my jacket on. I snatched the keys from the desk as my heart continues it's tug of war with my head. My eyes are flooded with all of the painful memories it held. Just when I think that my decision has been made I see imagines of happier times with Edward. I'm reminded of his smile and his acts of kindness and the way that he took care of me and taught me new things. In the end I believe that he truly did care about me and a lot of what he said about my former friends and family made sense to me.

Damn this was hard.

But deep down I knew what I had to do.

And with a click of heavy metal my decision was set in stone and there would be no turning back.

I was on a highway to hell but I wasn't sorry about it. Not one damn bit.

You can say that I'm **trapped **but in my mind I'm happy and as free as a fucking bird.

**A/N: **I know you're all wondering just what the hell is going on. Lol. But I decided to leave it up to you guys, the readers, if the sound of the metal was Jacob opening the door to meet Alice at the airport or if it was the sound of him throwing the keys back down on the desk. I hope that you've enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading now click the damn review button already! Lol


End file.
